Colisão
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Noite de verão, Kate sozinha na estrada, carros brincam na contra mão sem nenhum cuidado, e ela não pode se proteger daqueles que não ligam para a própria segurança. O que acontecerá a Kate Beckett. Por favor, não deixe de comentar!


L. S. Becker

Já estava escuro, era noite de verão e Kate Beckett estava indo para casa, de regata azul e os cabelos soltos dirigia na velocidade permitida, sem pressa, estava apenas apreciando a paisagem, o som no volume baixo a estrada praticamente vazia até que seu celular tocou, logo que ela o pegou viu que era Castle:

_O que foi Castle?

Ele estava em casa, sentado na bancada da cozinha, a filha fazendo as tarefas o espiava, Castle todo sorridente logo disse:

_Vai fazer algo hoje?

Kate logo soltou um suspiro e respondeu:

_Não Castle, vou tomar banho e me jogar na cama.

_Oh, banho é uma boa, mas podíamos pegar um cinema, o que acha?

_Eu acho...

Ela parou de falar e olhou os faróis altos vindo em sua direção, Kate largou o celular no banco do passageiro e segurou o volante com as duas mãos, parecia um caminhão enorme que ia bater bem de frente com seu carro, ela estava pronta para desviar quando o caminhão voltou para sua pista, Kate soltou a respiração devagar, olhou para lado alguns segundos para pegar o celular enquanto podia ouvir Castle gritar através dele, ela pegou o celular e antes mesmo de poder responder viu a claridade que a cegou por segundos, sentiu a pressão no corpo e o choque de metal sendo arrastado e retorcido, ela tentou tomar controle da situação, mas foi em vão o carro rodou e capotou caindo no barranco para fora da estrada, ele parou ao bater em uma arvore, o airbag estourado bateu em seu peito gerando uma forte dor incômoda, o lado do carro estava completamente destruído assim como a frente, ela tirou o cinto tentando ficar mais confortável, ouvia um sussurro irritante por perto, viu o celular ainda na mão e levou até o ouvido:

_Castle.

_Kate o que ouve? Eu ouvi uma batida, você está bem?

Ela tocou a testa sentindo o sangue quente no corte, estava meio perdida ainda quando notou que alguém se aproximava do carro correndo, ela ouviu Castle gritar novamente e respondeu:

_Para de gritar Castle, bateram no meu carro.

_Onde você está, vou chamar a polícia, ambulância, estou indo até aí.

_Eu não sei onde estou, mas tem alguém vindo pra cá. Meu peito dói tanto, o airbag estourou.

_Kate não se mexa, eu vou... Vou...

Alexis estava de pé ao lado do pai que estava agitado, então ela resolveu dizer:

_Pai o GPS dela pelo celular.

_Oh, filha eu não...

_Até parece que você não a segue pelo telefone também.

_Não deixa ela saber disso.

_Tudo bem.

Ele voltou ao telefone, Kate estava tentando abrir a porta do carro sem sucesso até ouvir ele novamente gritando que nem louco:

_Kate!

_Castle pode parar de gritar, eu estou aqui.

_Já mandei uma ambulância até aí. E estou a caminho também.

_Como você fez isso?

_Eu... Só fique na linha ok? Vou deixar no alto falante e você faça isso também.

_Ok.

Ela largou o telefone no banco do lado, deixando no alto falante, podia ouvir a respiração acelerada de Castle, e ela tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir os gemidos de dor dela. A pessoa que corria até o carro se aproximou com o celular na mão, estava ofegante e assustado, o homem não tinha mais de 30 e poucos anos, cabelos castanhos bagunçados pelo vento, a gravata em volta do pescoço e camiseta social branca amassada, Kate logo notou que ele só podia estar voltando de uma festa, e com certeza havia bebido, ele parou perto dela e perguntou:

_Você está bem?

_Acho que sim.

_Sou Daniel. Eu já chamei a ambulância, vou ficar aqui com você.

_Kate quem é ele?

_De onde veio esta voz?

Ela olhou para o celular no alto falante e respondeu ao Castle:

_O cara que bateu no meu carro.

_Muito bom você estar aí, porque quando eu chegar vou quebrar sua cara!

_Castle!

_Castle? Richard Castle? O escritor?

_Pronto, agora minha noite vai ficar melhor ainda.

_Eu sou um grande fã seu, aquela Nikki parece muito gostosa, sem ofensas.

Castle ficou em silêncio, o homem ficou meio estranho até que Kate resolveu falar.

_Sem problemas, não é Castle?

_Você é a musa, a detetive?

_É.

Ela respondeu, mas com um pouco de dificuldade, Castle estranhou o tom da voz e perguntou:

_Kate você está bem?

_Um pouco de falta de ar. Daniel segurou o pulso dela por um tempo e disse preocupado:

_Castle ela está com o pulso fraco.

_Kate não durma, ok?

_Estou tentando.

_Ei, só fica comigo, logo estarei chegando.

_Castle...

_Sim.

_Você está ouvindo?

_O que?

_É o som, a música preferida sua.

_Não consigo ouvir Kate.

Daniel se virou para o barranco e disse:

_Já estou vendo as sirenes, eles estão chegando.

_Daniel, você sabe que eu sei que você está bêbado.

_Eu sei, e sei que fui errado, mas não vou fugir e deixar você aqui sozinha.

_Kate estou chegando, já estou vendo as ambulâncias.

_Ok Castle.

Ela ouviu as pessoas correndo e falando alto, sentiu a mão de Daniel se afastar dela, o clique do celular ficando fora de linha, e alguém mexendo em seu corpo dolorido, seus olhos se fecharam e ela estava com frio, alguém não muito longe gritou seu nome e outra pessoa falou alto:

_Ela está em choque.

_Perdendo o pulso.

Algo não estava bem, mas assim que ela sentiu a presença de Castle ao seu lado, seu mundo caiu e sua mente se perdeu.

Castle estava ali, ao lado da cama segurando firme sua mão, tão firme que seus dedos estavam doendo, ela puxou o braço tentando aliviar a pressão, quando Castle acordou assustado e pulou levando seu braço junto, Kate sentiu a dor percorrer o peito mexido e gritou:

_Ah, Castle!

Ele a soltou e correu a abraçando firme, Kate estava pronta para socá-lo, seu tórax estava doendo como o inferno e Castle jogado sobre ela, mas era algo confortável e ela sabia que ele estava mais assustado que ela mesma. Castle se afastou passando a mão em seu rosto, ele sorria perdido e disse:

_Quase te perdi.

_O que ouve?

_Você teve uma hemorragia interna, mais alguns minutos e eu perderia você.

_Quanto tempo?

_Três dias.

_Mas você não tem nenhum osso quebrado, o airbag que machucou você.

_Ok, acho que foi o cinto de segurança.

_Oh, seu peito está bem feio, roxo esverdeado de onde o airbag estourou, o cinto te salvou Kate, sem ele você teria voado do carro.

_Ok.

_Kate!

_O que foi? Porque você não para de gritar?

_Você parece não ter ouvido.

_Eu ouvi e estou tentando processar. Onde está Daniel?

_O que?

_O rapaz que bateu no meu carro.

_Ele foi indiciado é claro, estava bem acima da taxa indicada do álcool, e carteira de habilitação vencida, e ele quase te matou.

_Eu preciso de... Preciso de algo para dor.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu, Alexis e Lanie entraram apressadas, as duas sorriram e gritaram ao ver Kate acordada:

_Kate!

_Porque todo mundo fica gritando? Qual o problema com vocês?

_Ela está um pouco sensível hoje.

_Não estou... Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo todo dói.

_Desculpa querida, mas ficamos muito preocupados.

Alexis abraçou o pai olhando para Kate e Lanie a beijou no topo da cabeça, ela segurou sua mão e disse sorrindo:

_Muito bom vê-la acordada.

_Eu só preciso...

_Claro vou chamar uma enfermeira. Castle saiu correndo, Alexis sentou na beirada da cama a olhando com belos olhos verdes lacrimosos e Kate perguntou olhando para a menina que logo iria chorar:

_O que foi Alexis?

_Achamos que você ia morrer Kate.

_Alexis eu não vou a lugar nenhum. A menina começou a chorar e deitou sobre Kate com a cabeça em seu estômago, Kate acariciava os cabelos ruivos e Lanie as olhava querendo chorar também:

_Vocês duas parem com isso, eu não quero chorar.

_Kate você sabe que não viveríamos sem você. Kate levou o outro braço até a mão de Lanie e disse a apertando:

_Eu também não viveria sem vocês.

Castle entrou correndo com uma seringa na mão e quando viu Alexis deitada sobre Kate e Lanie chorando ele parou por um momento apreciando a cena, mas sabia que logo Beckett iria gritar com todos então ele se aproximou de Lanie e disse:

_A enfermeira disse pra você aplicar isso na IV dela.

_Claro.

Ele cutucou Alexis, que não queria se mover, Kate acenou com a cabeça para ele deixar a menina, Castle voltou à cadeira ao lado da cama, viu que Beckett estava ficando sonolenta, Lanie a beijou novamente, esfregou as costas de Alexis e disse se afastando:

_Vou voltar ao necrotério, tem corpos que me esperam.

_Até depois Lanie.

_Pode deixar.

Ela saiu do quarto, Kate virou a cabeça para Castle, sorriu e fechou os olhos. Quando acordou novamente, Alexis estava ao seu lado, deitada com um braço sobre ela e dormia tranquilamente, ela se afastou se sentando devagar, jogou as pernas para fora da cama, arrumou a coluna se erguendo e olhou para o teto, suspirou e pisou no chão, a sensação de pisar no piso frio fez seu corpo arrepiar, a cabeça doía um pouco ainda, mas o que mais incomodava era o tórax quase esmagado pelo airbag, ela soltou a cama e deu um passo a frente, sentiu que ia cair, mas algo a segurou, braços quentes estavam em volta de sua cintura, ela levantou a cabeça e viu Castle a segurando, ele sorriu dizendo:

_Achei que ia cair.

_Eu ia mesmo, preciso ir até o banheiro.

_Ok.

Ele a guiou até o banheiro e encostou a porta, ficou encostado ao lado de fora dizendo:

_Se cair eu entro correndo, você sabe disso.

_Não vou cair Castle.

_O médico me deixou assinar os papéis de sua alta.

_Ele o que?

_Claro que teve uma condição. Ela saiu do banheiro, segurando a camisola e deu um olhar furioso para ele, Castle se afastou um pouco com medo e continuou:

_Você fica comigo até...

_Fico o que?

_Até estar melhor, bom até o próximo Raio-x daqui a duas semanas.

_Eu não vou para seu apartamento.

_Você não tem escolha.

_Eu mesma assino os papéis.

_Kate o problema é que você já está de alta. O que é bom, não é?

_Você assinou, sem me falar nada.

_Eu assinei sua entrada também.

_Castle!

_Porque você fica gritando Kate!

Ela lhe jogou um olhar raivoso, ficou o encarando por um tempo, até que soltou a camisola sorriu e disse:

_Ainda bem que tenho você.

_Sempre querida.

Eles ouviram Alexis suspirar e ela rolou na cama tomando conta de todo o espaço, Kate se virou para Castle e perguntou:

_Você trouxe minhas roupas? Acho que esta cama já perdi mesmo, quero ir pra casa.

_Com certeza. Vamos embora daqui.

Espero que gostem, é uma pequena Fic. estou com pouca criatividade ultimamente, mas prometo postar uma maior!


End file.
